In the heights!
by laydee jay
Summary: okay so im writing my own story its sets as in zoey 101 with 3 girls and 3 guys but with twist please R&R i have more to write with please help any suggestions :)


In life we learn a lot to forget the people who hurt us and to cherish

The memories that we share.

My alarm rang and I felt my eyes burning a bit "great" I said.

Time to get up urqhhh time for school yay! -_- it was a month before

My junior year would be over and I would be a senior FINALLY! Next

Thing I hear is my mother screaming "Mija time to get up vas a llegar

Tarde". "Why" I said to myself, I yelled back

"I'm up!"

I'm Jody but Everyone here calls me Jay :) I'm 17 born nd raised in the bronx but

now livin in washington heights closer to what I call my manhatten. I

rolled over and look at the time 550 had to get up

"only one more month" I said. Chirstopher Colmbus high school awaits. I rolled outta bed

and got ready. As usual mami makin breakfast papi gettin ready and my

siblings knocked out till later. "Mija did u finish your report for

spanish?!" she asked. "Yes I did". I was in honors spanish and it was

important to my mom that we keep the langauge alive see my mother is

puerto rican and ecuadorian and she married an italian aka my dad. My

papi knew a bit of spanish due to my mother :) she would always put him

in line but my dad would love it. "Don't forget you have to pick romeo

from the groomers today please I can't be having you forget him" she

said. "Can cici do it I promised to meet the guys at the park after

school" I told her. "Babe please do your mom the fav or Cici's doesn't

get out till later!" Papi said. "FINE"! I said. "Thank you princess" he

blew me a kiss I was always my dad favorite :)haha. "Wait" where the

hell is CJ" I asked. Cj was my brother the oldest 19 "He has work today

and then school if not I wouldve asked him to do it mija" she said. "Oo

neways I'm off to school ill see you guys later" I said. I gave them

both kisses grab my keys and left. "Have a good day mija" they both

said. I headed down. Said bye to Anthony our doorman and headed for the

train station. "Bubblesss" I heard someone scream I turned and it was

Sasha one of my bestiess since forever 16 late birthday I called her

Squishy she was running towards me I laughed because she almost missed

the train. "Hey Mama" I said "Omg girl I have to tell you"..."What

dimelo" I said "I got the job" she said "omg no way the job at macy's

no way urqh lucky!" I said. " Yea I know :) I can't wait till I tell

chris" she Smiled. Chris was one of our best friend since kindergarden

he finally asked her out last year after massive flirting hookups and

their first kiss in finally arrived and saw our the rest of our crew Sayda aka Lowey 17 Chris's twin and my bff since third grade Chris aka Chuey 17 Sayda twin my bff since kg Danny aka Envii Sayda boyfriend and Chris's best friend since kg my cousin also and of course my bff since 6th and secret crush adam aka papa :). As the day went on the final bell rang

and we all took the train to the park where we grew up by and hung out

everyday before headin home. As usual the boys were playin hand ball

and us girls were talkin and chyllen. "So Lowey have you told Danny

yet?" I asked "NO!" And I don't want to" she said. "Why Not?!" Asked

Sasha "because he's not gna understand!" She said. "Yes he is trust me

I know my cousin he's not gna over react he's gna understand!" I said.

" I don't know" she sighed. "Understand what?"Danny said. "Oh nothing

babe I was talkin bout something else". He shruged his shoulder and

called the guys over. "Yoo" he said "Yoo" chris and Adam said "Alright

Alright everyone shut it" I said, Sasha has an annoucement"... "I got

the job at macy's" she yelled. "Woooooooooooo" we all clapped. :)

"Congrats babe" he grab Sasha and kissed her. "Alright Alright enuff

with swapin spit" danny said "niggashut it" chris said "Chuey u shut it

and babe behave or No kisses for you!" "Babee" he said he grabbed her

and kiss her on the forehead "Awww" we all said together. "Ayye we

still on for the club this weekend right" Adam said "Hell yea bro" said

Chris "This weekend is gna be live son" said Danny. "What time is it" I

said "Boobie its 4" Adam said "shxt I have to pick up romeo moms gna

kill me I gotta go ill call u guys tonight if I'm not grounded bye".

"Bye"! They all said. I arrived to the groomers and it was close "shxt"

I said "I'm dead". I arrive home and who do I see outside my buliding

my titi with romeo. "Lola"I shouted "muneka tu mama no sabe que recojie

a romeo" "thank you titi" I said "I will see you later mija besos" I

ran upstairs both mom and dad were home early. "Jody elizabeth marie

mendez santelli" my mom called out. "Yes mami" I smiled innocently Cici

was laughin I knew she had been spyin smh. "I can walk home by myself"

she said. " I'm sorry I was at the park and" she interrupted "I don't

want to hear it I asked you for one little favor." "I'm sorry mami it

just I got caught up with gettin a new job and the talent show and

cheerin ". Papi was laughin to himself "Papa" I said "ayy princess when

are you gna come down from the clouds and use your cabeza" he said."But

I am using my head" I sighed. "Look ill let it slide this time esta

bien" mami said. "Si mami" I said and I ran to my room and turn on my

laptop no homework tonight at all. My fone started vibratin a txt I

squiled and smile a txt from adam "hey booboo" I txted bak" hey papa"

"wassup go on oovoo tonight I'm call u so we can stay up if u want?:)"

ahh I smiled :) "I will x3" I txted bak next thing my fone started

bussin and my oovoo rang I opened both of them there adam was smiling

and laughin "hello" I said. "Hi boobiie" he said I smiled and he

laughed "what r u doing" he asked "nothin much jus bumpin practicin my

routine". "I wannasee" he laughed "ill show you tomorrow" I said

smiling we spent untill 3am on the fone and oovoo just laughin really

talkin tellin each other our biggest secrets :) just being each other

"its 330" I said "I know I can't go to bed ur 2adorble".He said my

stomach jumped and I blushed "aww how cute" he said "well princess we

got skool so off to bed goodnight baby girl" Muah! He blew me a kiss

and I blew one bak "goodnight papa" :-* muah". I fell asleep with the

biggest smilee on my face.

a/n let me know if i should continue with this!


End file.
